


Brain

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Drabble series. (05/20/2004)





	1. Archer's Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Rresponse to Alara's series shift challenge. Alex Voy got me started doing all of these drabbles. It's all her fault. In fact, this is based on the style of her own "Chakotay's Brain."  


* * *

T'Pol and Trip's neuro-pressure sessions had passed with little conversation. Trip was becoming quite stir crazy and tried break the silence. "Have you talked to Phlox?"

"I have. The situation does seem rather interesting."

"I mean, who the hell would steal somebody's brain?"

"It can have many uses. The cerebral cortex is the most advanced computer in existance. Shift your weight onto your elbows."

As Trip complied, he asked, "How is the Captain, now that he's missing his marbles?"

"I have noticed a marked improvement in his command ability."


	2. Sato's Brain

Archer looked over to Hoshi. She was speaking inane gibberish and Archer wasn't certain what was wrong.

"Captain," said Phlox, "her brain seems to be missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"Someone with incredible surgical precision has removed her brain. You can see that she has no mental control over any of her physical responses."

Archer considered this alarming chain of events. He didn't want the crew to know and decided on the best course of action. "Return her to her post. She sounds like that anyway. Maybe nobody will notice."


	3. Mayweather's Brain

"This is a very alarming development." T'Pol looked to Travis and back to Phlox. "How long can you keep him alive?"

"He seems to be just fine without my help. This surgical technique was amazing."

"How long before Mr. Mayweather can return to duty?"

"T'Pol, his brain is missing."

"The writers never required him to have a brain."


	4. T'Pol's Brain

"Doctor, what happened?" Archer's concern for his first officer was evident.

Phlox fixed him with a somber stare and said, "Captain, when I examined her in her quarters, it was obvious what had happened. At some time during the night, alien intruders came on board and with incredible surgical precision, removed her brain."

"She's still alive."

"And in perfect health."

"What can we do, Doctor?"

"Nothing, until we can locate her brain. I wouldn't worry. It doesn't seem to be affecting her."


End file.
